Communication systems are known to comprise a plurality of communication units that are arranged into communication groups, a limited number of communication resources that are transceived via repeaters, and a communication resource allocator that allocates the limited number of communication resources among the plurality of communication units. Of the limited number of communication resources, one is selected as the control channel which transceives operational data between the communication resource allocator and the plurality of communication units. In addition, the communication resources may be TDM allocated slots, frequency carriers, pairs of frequency carriers, or any other RF transmission means.
As is also known, communication units comprise processing circuitry and memory. Typically, the memory is of a fixed size and stores operational data for that particular communication unit. For example, the operational data may comprise an individual identification code for the communication unit, the talk group that the communication unit is affiliated with, types of services the communication may request, and other such dam. Because the amount of memory is generally fixed in a communication unit, it can only store a limited amount of operational data. Thus, when new features become available, the communication units either has to increase its memory or not be able to access them. Therefore, a method is needed that allows a communication unit to access more information without substantially increasing its internal memory.